


Of pool tables and lace

by MarinaScarlet



Series: Demolition Lovers [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden Lace, NSFW, Pre-Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey and Gold have a ritual each night at The Rabbit Hole, but suddenly, it all change one night. Prologue of " Demolition Lovers".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of pool tables and lace

**Author's Note:**

> People said they wanted smut in a pool table because of the newly released pics of Lacey... And here it is. Serena (bellegolds on Tumblr) choose the title for this so thank you! <3

_“Please… Please don’t stop.”_

_“What? Are you begging?”_

_“Yes, Gold. Tonight I’m begging.”_

*****

Gold went through the main door The Rabbit Hole with his immaculate suit, his perfectly polished cane and his serious face, as he did ever night since ever. And he knew she was there, wearing one of her provocative outfits, with a glass of a strong drink in her hand (possibly tequila or whiskey) and playing pool, teasing the guys in the place.

She knew Lacey would say hello, would try to trick him to play pool with her (and he’ll accept after a drink), and surely she’ll make him lose his concentration showing her neckline and making sensual movements with all her body, and that would make him leave the table and the bar angry and aroused; she would stand there in her high heels, holding the pool cue with her crooked smile, ordering another glass of her drinking choice.

But that night everything seemed as the other nights, but at the same time, so different.

And as all nights, she was standing there, with a black silk skirt, black panties, an impossible pair of black high heels and a electric blue shirt with a slit in her back, showing her black bra, with a drink in her hand (that night seemed she tried something different) and the pool stick in the other.

She greeted him with a mocking bow, giving him a funny look; she took a long drink of her glass and disposed her body to keep on playing pool.

*****

_“Fuck me.”_

_“Louder.”_

_“I said FUCK ME.”_

_“Better, dearie… Much better.”_

*****

Her body fitted perfectly against the dark wood and the green of the table, and her hands gripped the cue firmly but softly, as if it was a prolongation of her body. Some tufts of her bun slipped away and went down to the sides of her face and back, giving her an even more carefree look.

Gold had in his hands his Scotch whiskey with two ice cubes, as all nights, watching the girl play pool, moving around the table with grace but also with sensuality, moving her hips with the rhythm of the soft jazz that was being played in the pub, as every day.

When she pulled the stick forward, hitting the white ball and moving it, she opened her mouth enough to make Gold’s imagination go wild. But what really flamed his soul that night was the content moan she let out.

*****

_“Do you want me, Lacey?”_

_“Do you really want me, Gold?”_

_“Answer me first.”_

_“Of course. Why then I wear this clothes and I make all that games and that theatre? Just because I was waiting for this day…”_

*****

The metal tip of his cane tapped on the bar, calling everybody’s attention.

“ _The Rabbit Hole closes today earlier. That means everybody is going out of this place NOW.”_

_“Or what?”_

_“Maybe you’d like to taste my cane, or even my gun…”_ He pulled out his weapon, showing it to everybody. _“And as tomorrow I don’t want to spend the whole day cleaning blood from here, I only ask you to fulfil my request, get it?”_

Everybody in the place started to get out, and meanwhile, he drank what was left in his glass in a single swallow; in the apple of his eye he saw that only one person had remained in the place.

_“Why you stayed? Aren’t you afraid of a man with a gun?”_

_“Definitely not. “_ She took another swallow of her drink. _“And I suppose it was for me; you have been looking at me all night.”_

_“Nothing new, dearie. You know I do it all nights.”_

_“There was something different tonight… Maybe it’s the perfume? Or the shirt? Or even the sight of my bra? Tell me, Gold. I’m dying to know.”_

He got closer to her with accelerated steps, reaching her position very quickly.

 _“It’s you, Lacey. All of you.”_ He placed a hand in her arse. “ _The way you look, how you move…”_ He breathed her hair, letting her essence fill his lungs and driving him completely crazy, losing his mind, and losing himself in her. _“The palms on the edge of the table. Now.”_

She liked when he was possessive, when he commanded her. It didn’t happen very often; this was the first time he did it when it came to something about sex.

She was completely sure how that was going to end; she was pleased that he had made all the people go of the place so they could have whole bar from them. He was really hooked by her, and she loved it. She had him eating out of her hand; she was going to take that advantage and was going to trick and play with him.

_“Spanking, Gold? I didn’t knew you liked kinks…”_

_“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Lacey.”_ His hand caressed her ass cheeks over the fabric of the skirt and the panties. _“And I’m sure you’d like to know everything.”_

 _“Not everything, just a few things…”_ She managed to turn herself and grab his tie, making him lean over her; her back was resting in the table.   _“Up or down? Soft or hard? Dominant and possessive or just passive? Come on, Gold, open a bit…”_

He turned tables again and now almost all her body was lying on the table.

 _“Depending on my mood, sometimes I’d like to be down, sometimes up.”_ His hand hit her arse, making her shake and shiver _. “Most of the times hard. I love it rough and I really enjoy to make it rough.”_ He hit it again. _“What do you think, Lacey? What do you think about the last question?”_

 _“Passive.”_ She mocked.

 _“Oh, darling… How wrong you are.”_ He tear the panties and tossed them away; the flesh of her legs was completely exposed to him. _“You should know that I love to have the control of every single thing. And when it comes to have sex…”_ He laid his body over hers, pressing his erection to her core and reaching her ear. _“I can be really possessive, as now.”_

He bit her neck, leaving marks on her pale flesh; his hands caressed her inner thighs, teasing her entrance and playing with her clit.

_“Please… Please don’t stop.”_

_“What? Are you begging?”_

_“Yes, Gold. Tonight I’m begging.”_

_“Keep on begging, my little whore. I want you to beg for every single thing I’m making to you. I want to ask me for giving you what you want.”_ He laughed. “ _Come on, Lacey. Give me your best shot.”_

 _“Fuck me.”_ She muttered.

_“Louder.”_

_“I said FUCK ME.”_

_“Better, dearie… Much better.”_ He took his pants off and got into her roughly. _“Do you want me, Lacey?”_

 _“Do you really want me, Gold?”_ She tempted him between her moans.

_“Answer me first.”_

_“Of course. Why then I wear this clothes and I make all that games and that theatre? Just because I was waiting for this day…The day in which finally you’ll come to me and you’ll give me this.”_ Her breathing was completely accelerated; she was close to be breathless.

 _“Do you like it?”_ He asked while his tongue licked the lap of her neck.

 _“Yes.”_ It was almost unaudible.

_“Come on, we’re alone here, Lacey, shout! I want to hear you scream.”_

_“Gods, yes, yes to all, Gold_!” She cried.

 _“Very well, Lacey. Very well.”_ His thrusts were long and deep; his hands were firmly clasped to her hips. Tomorrow she’d have some nice marks of his fingers. “ _Are you still enjoying this?”_

She answered with a deep moan that took her directly to the climax. Her orgasm resounded in the whole place, making Gold come undone soon after her.

“ _Don’t get used to this, Lacey.”_

 _“I’ll keep that in mind.”_ She picked up her coat and exited the pub with loud footsteps of her heels.

The night had been as always, but it had been so different at the same time that it made a brochure between both of them. A brochure that could be only closed with more encounters. Or maybe in a more violent way.

But no, the last thing that Gold wanted was killing the only woman who had the cold blood to face him in that damned town.

Maybe he could end liking her, and not only to satisfy him.

 _“Partners in crime”_ he thought.


End file.
